digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilmon Comes Alive
Takato fantasizes about Digimon being real as he plays the card game with his two friends, Kazu and Kenta. He creates his own Digimon, which leads him to receive a Digivice, and a Digi-egg. Note: There is no English recap for this episode. Synopsis As two circles on a screen move, we see that they represent a naive Digimon called Calumon that is beeing chased by a Maildramon. Suddenly, a Tyranomon interferes but is nearly defeated. However there is an explosion that results in the Tyranomon evolving to Metal Tyranomon and violently crushing the Maildramon, as Calumon is blown away and finds himself in a human city. Meanwhile, a boy named Takato wins a digimon card game against Kazu, which perfectly mirrors the events that have just transpired. As Kazu leaves to school in a hurry leaving Takato to gather the cards, Takato accidently drops the box that holds them but finds a mysterious blue card on the floor. After swiping it through his card reader, it smokes and behaves erratically, but before Takato can find out what is happening the shool bell reminds him that he is now late. Thus he quickly packs everything inside the box and runs to school. Naturally, he is asked to remain outside class to reflect on his tardiness, but he makes use of that time by doodling his own idea of a digimon partner, named Guilmon, designed to be better than agumon in every possible way. The teacher, however, doesn't think that is a good use of his time, and despite bowing in apology repeatedly to apologise he has to write an essay after class. Soon enough, his thoughts go on how his fan-made digimon is a virus type, but he is surprised by a hand puppet belonging to the girl who hadn't laughed before (but is now), who playfully tells him to take the essay seriously in order to avoid getting the teacher mad at him and that she had came back because she had forgotten her flute. As the people who were operating the screen comment on an expanding, untraceable data packet, a storm approaches which creates bolts of electricity. These affect the box containing the digimon cards, and when it is opened we see that the card reader transformed into a D-Power (Digivice). Then Takato runs back to his home, a bakery, without stopping in his way to his room (to his mother's annoyance). After concluding that the blue card had been the one to transform his card reader, thus meaning it could be a true digivice, he ends up trying to scan his fan-made digimon design as lightning strikes. At first it seems jammed, but the digivice manages to scan the drawings, creating a Digi-egg. As he falls asleep holding the digivice in his hand, he witnesses a Bio-emergence in the middle of the street, as he is floating in the rain. Soon he notices a girl that nonchalantly identifies the opposing digimon as a Lynxmon, an armor level, as it directly attacks her partner Renamon. Takato recognises her as a digimon tamer while she warns Renamon of an impending card slash (highspeed plug-in B). Before Renamon lands the killing strike, it appears to have sensed both Takato and Guilmon, but desmisses the feeling and kills off Lynxmon. This awakens Takato, who finds himself in his bed, wet from the rain. He checks the sky outside, and asks his dad whether or not there were digimon in his time, and what if digimon were real. He nonetheless tells his dad that it had been a silly question, because inwardly he knows them to be real. Afterwards, as Calumon is confused because everyone is walking orderly, without bumping into each other or even fighting each other, Takato tries to convince his friends Kazu and Kenta that digimon were real, but they desmiss the event as a simple dream and that he had wet his bed. They run off with him outraged, but as he checks up on his digivice after they left he forgets the event because the Digi-egg had hatched. As he fiddles with the digivice to find a localiser, the mysterious people detect a digimon that is about to bio-emerge. Takato then sets out to find his digimon, while the digimon follows the network as it mirrors the real world. The appearence of the bio-emergence portal is witnessed by a girl playing with a doll that suspiciously looks like a digimon, as her brother Henry types in the computer. Takato follows the digivice directions, regardless of how dark, tight, dirty and rat infested is the path, until he finds a construction site. When Takato goes down the stairs his Digimon, Guilmon, bio-emerges but because the very first thing the dinosaur does is to melt two rats and the wall behind them, he becomes instantly aware of what exactly Guilmon could do to him. Featured characters Digimon Analyzer No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Cards seen (Left to right in order of appearance.) Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Digimon Tamers episodes